pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jolteon
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexcokalos=079 |dexalola= / |evofrom=Eevee |gen=Generation I |species=Lightning Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Electric |imheight=2'07" |metheight=0.79 m |imweight=54.0 lbs. |metweight=24.5 kg |ability=Volt Absorb |dw=Quick Feet |color=Yellow |male=87.5 |evo= }} Jolteon (Japanese: サンダース Sandaasu) is an -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Jolteon is a quadruped mammalian Pokémon with some traits of a herding dog as seen in Get Along, Little Pokémon, when Ethan used Jolteon as a "sheep dog" to herd the Magnemite. Jolteon's body is covered in spiny bright yellow fur. It has long ears resembling a rabbit, deep purple almond-shaped eyes, and a blunt cat-like muzzle with a small black triangular nose. It has a spiky white mane encircling its neck. Its legs and paws are slender and fox-like, with three toes on each and no visible claws. Jolteon has a spiny fringe of fur covering its backside, and it has a small short spike-like tail that is not often visible (but seen in games such as Pokémon Stadium). Its back legs seems to be powerfully-built, allowing it to run at high speeds like a cheetah. Natural abilities manga, shown to be able to retract and extend its claws like a cat with an appearance similar to a fennec fox.]] Jolteon have the ability Volt Absorb. This allows Jolteon to absorb any -type move and heal itself. Jolteon is able to gather negative ions from the atmosphere, using the resulting electricity to create lightning bolts of up to 10,000 volts. Its individual cells also create small electrical charges on their own, which combined with the static electricity caused by its body can result in powerful electric-type attacks. It is very sensitive and temperamental, which causes it to constantly charge as it quickly changes moods. It can also make lightning and cause small thunderstorms. When threatened or angered, its fur stands on its end and becomes sharp bristles, and it will fire these electrified needles from its body. When it exhales little sparks come form in its mouth due to its electricity. Evolution Jolteon is one of the eight evolutions of Eevee. Its evolution is caused by the radiation from a Thunder Stone. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Sprites Anime * Exam instructor's Jolteon * Sparky's Jolteon (anime) * Ethan's Jolteon * Satsuki's Jolteon * Jolteon (JE126) * Red's Jolteon * Volkner's Jolteon * Virgil's Jolteon * Jolteon (BW137) * Jolteon (Eevee & Friends) * Jolteon (SM065) Trivia * Jolteon is the only one of Eevee's forms that doesn't appear to have a tail. ** Even though, it can still learn Iron Tail. * Jolteon has the highest speed stat out of all the Eeveelutions. Origin Like all Eeveelutions, Jolteon shares characteristics with various mammalian creatures such as vulpine, feline, and canines alike. Jolteon also bears fast traits like a cheetah, an animal also known for its speed. It's appearance also gives it the look of a spiky-furred dog or a wolf.It also resembles Sonic because of its spiked body. Etymology Jolteon's English name comes from "jolt" and "eon", much like Flareon and Vaporeon. Also, its Japanese name, Saandazu, which is read Thunders, is a pun about its electrical nature. Gallery 135Jolteon_OS_anime.png 135Jolteon_OS_anime_2.png 135Jolteon_AG_anime.png 135Jolteon_AG_anime 2.png 135Jolteon_BW_anime.png 135Jolteon_Dream.png 135Jolteon_Pokemon_Stadium.png 135Jolteon_Pokemon_XD_Gale_of_Darkness.png 135Jolteon_Pokemon_PokéPark.jpg 135Jolteon_Pokemon_Conquest.png Jolteon_Undaunted.jpg Jolteon-GO.png Category:Eeveelution Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon